Game On! Troypay
by Old Fiat
Summary: My one shots collection for the Game On! challenge. Please read and review! Fifth Chapter: Duck, Duck Goose
1. Tag

**Game On! Troypay**

Old Fiat

Disclaimer: I own neither HSM 1 nor 2. I also barely own this idea! Dern challenges…

Summary: My one shots collection for the Game On! challenge.

Notes: This story construction is a little confusing, so you'll want to read this note. The one shots are part of an on-going story, thus I put 'chapter 1', etc. But if I put them in actually story form, this thing would be seriously plotless. The on-going story is as follows:

Troy and Sharpay realize their feelings for each other.

They get together.

Wow. Riveting. Anyway, please read and review!

----------

----------

**Chapter 1: Tag**

Sharpay had always hated tag. Even when she was small and every other child in the kindergarten shouted with glee as the teacher announced their game of the day, she would groan. She hated all games that involved running; tag, duck, duck, goose, blind-man's bluff—you name it. She even hated baseball, one of Ryan's favorite sports.

So why was she sitting and watching all the boys play baseball, nestled in between Kelsi and Gabriella? The Wildcats had decided a rematch was desperately needed, mostly so Troy could watch Ryan play. They had invited Sharpay, and how could she refuse? Neither her, nor Ryan had had real friends since third grade.

She found her eyes traveling to Troy. He was just getting up to the plate, a few beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"Let's go Ryan!" he called, his bright smile in place.

Baseball was like a bunch of miniature games of tag, or at least that's what Sharpay thought. She shouldn't enjoy herself here. She hated tag. Ryan had ruined all things involving running back in kindergarten.

She could still clearly remember the day they played tag at her birthday party. Her hair perfectly pulled up in a fluffy ponytail, her white silk party shoes shone. She was wearing a custom-made white cotton party dress with rainbow colored petty-coats.

Of course, it was Ryan's birthday party too, (that was one of the few downsides of being a twin, sharing birthdays) and his white button-up shirt and white cotton trousers gleamed in the sunlight. At that point Ryan was still into roughhousing, having not gotten his brain around the concept that he would almost always be the smallest boy in any group.

She crossed her arms as he ran off to play baseball with the other boys and stamped her foot. "Mommy!" she said, turning towards her mother. The tall blonde woman bent down to her daughter's height and kissed her forehead.

"What is it, pumpkin?"

"Ryan left!" she said, pointing her finger at the group of boys, who had begun marking out a makeshift diamond. "Make Ryan come back!"

Mrs. Evans sighed, but stood up and jogged over to her son and his friends. Quickly explaining the situation and asking them all to return to the party, she led them all back to the group of little girls and their parents.

"I want to play something!" shouted Isaac as the reached the rest. Isaac was on Ryan's baseball team and was just as blonde as the twin, but a little more tanned. "Why can't we play something?"

"How about you kids play tag?" said Mr. Evans, trying to be helpful. Sharpay glared at her father, but he either didn't see it or chose not to.

All the little boys cheered and the girls followed their lead, slightly reluctantly. Sharpay opened her mouth to object to her father's proposal, but another one of Ryan's friends interrupted her.

"Ryan's it!" he called, and the game began.

Sharpay felt horrible running from her bother like he had some disease, but he seemed almost to enjoy it. Her shoes quickly became stained by the mud and bright green grass. Soon 'it' had changed from Ryan to Alice, and then from Alice to Ezekiel. Sharpay became confused, and grabbed Ryan.

"Who is 'it'?" she asked him, trying to catch her breath.

His gray-blue eyes, such a different shade from the bright blue sky, glinted with mischief. He grinned.

"You!" he shouted and gave her a sharp shove. But he pushed her harder than her meant to.

Sharpay fell to the ground hard as Ryan ran off. Her legs and torso smashed into the dirt as her hands flew out in front of her to protect her face. But her head still hit the earth, sending a wave of shocking pain throughout her body.

Tears slid down her face and she began to jerk with sobs. Her whole body twitched as she started to scream. Her dress was ruined, her shoes were ruined, and her face was probably all dirty and bruised…

So it was quite understandable that Sharpay disliked the game so much. But as the Wildcats played a second baseball game at the country club and Troy ran to the home plate, Ryan coming up from behind to stop him—she almost wanted to be playing tag again. She imagined her and her recently gained friends running across the vibrant green golf course. She pictured herself tagging Troy with a kiss…

_No._

No, she couldn't go stealing her new friend's boyfriend. Why was she even thinking that anyway? She had only wanted to use Troy to win the Star Dazzle award, and maybe as a friend. So Sharpay turned off her imagination and watched Troy laugh as Ryan caught him, just before he reached home.

----------

**Okay, so that doesn't have much to do with tag, but baseball is sort of **_**like**_** tag, right? Right::crickets chirp:: Fine. There was that whole totally unnecessary flashback! See? If you don't, just tell me the review! Next chapter is **_**Truth or Dare**_

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Game On! Troypay**

Old Fiat

----------

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare**

All six of them were sitting in a circle in the Evans living room; Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella and Troy. It was horribly hot that night, so it was a relief to be sitting on the plush carpet in the large, air-conditioned space. They had originally come in to watch _Legally Blonde: The Musical_ on the large flat-screen, but once that had ended they were all just hanging out.

"Let's play truth or dare," Gabriella said suddenly, clapping her hands together and crossing her legs. Troy gave, what Sharpay considered (to her horror), an adorable little groan.

"Come on, Gabs!" he said in a whiney tone. "That's a little kids game."

"I want to play," said Ryan. Sharpay and Taylor both agreed.

"You're out-voted, Troy," said Chad. "Besides, don't you want to lick the floor, or tell everyone if you wear boxers or briefs?"

Troy turned a deep shade of red and the girls giggled.

"Don't be so weird, Chad!" Taylor laughed. "Come on! Who starts?"

Gabriella bounced excitedly. "I will!" She turned to Chad. "Truth or Dare?"

Chad considered for a moment. "Dare," he finally decided. "Hit me Gabs!"

"I dare you to…" she bit her lip and then smiled. "Drink a whole bottle of water in one gulp. No breathing."

"You got it!" he said with his usual big grin. Ryan got up and brought over some water.

"Go Chad!" he said, sitting down next to his sister. "Chug!"

The dark-skinned boy placed the bottle to his lips as he tossed his head back. Soon afterward he was covered in the spring water, laughing his head off.

"Brilliant!" said Troy, placing an arm around Gabriella. Sharpay felt a slight tinge of jealously as he kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "Chad, because you could not perform the dare, you now must accept your consequence!"

"Fine," Chad sat back down a looked at Gabriella. "What's my consequence?"

"Answer the truth question—_truthfully_," she tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "Chad, have you watched any kids movies more than once of your own accord?"

He seemed a little taken aback for a moment, but then smiled and said, with a touch of laughter in his voice, "Yes. Okay, now it's my turn."

And so they went around. Most of the dares ended in truth-telling consequences and most the answers ended in laughter or blushing. Sharpay vaguely examined her fingernails. Nobody had asked her anything so far and it had been _at least_ half an hour.

Finally, fed up, she gave a loud "Ugh!" Ryan switched his gaze from the ceiling, where he hand been looking as he considered who would be the perfect person to pick on this turn, to his clearly exasperated sister.

"Would someone ask _me_ already?" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "Nobody ever picks me for these things! I'm getting seriously annoyed and _bored_!"

Ryan sighed. "Fine, Shar," he said, despite Chad's groans about becoming a slave to his sister. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said with a happy smile. Ryan didn't look quite as joyous with her answer.

"Shar, I'm your brother," he said, raising on eyebrow. "I know everything about you. What am I supposed to ask?"

"What has ever made you really curious?" Sharpay answered, ignoring the chuckles of the rest of the group.

"Okay…" he said and thought for a moment. Finally he looked right into her eyes, a little smirk playing on his lips. "Do you still have the Snow White Barbie doll you got for you sixth birthday?" The others chuckled lightly, but Sharpay again, ignored them.

"Yes," she stated simply, trying to look as 'whatever' as she could while her cheeks burned crimson. They laughed harder as she blushed, Ryan joining in. How dare he? He knew she still had that doll. He would pay back in spades. "You sew clothes for her, remember?"

The laughter changed direction from Sharpay to Ryan. Ryan put on his 'I'm-a-good-sport' face and joined in.

"I must have forgotten!" he said, smiling.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and, just so as not to look at her newly traitorous brother, turned towards Troy. "Troy," she said over the noise of the others. "Truth or dare?"

Troy smiled at her, his bright blue eyes glinting. "Truth," he said. "I'm feeling lazy right now."

She said the first question that came to mind. It was just to shut the others up. Stupid Ryan.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss me?" she blurted out.

The room suddenly became quiet. Sharpay would've slapped her hand over her mouth if she hadn't become totally paralyzed. She, along with everyone else in the room, examined the junior all-star's face, trying to find some kind of reaction. Troy blinked a couple of times and thought over the question several times.

He brushed his hair out his face and, blushing slightly, said, "Yeah I guess, once or twice."

There was a pause as everyone in the room remained frozen for a second. Then there was an explosion of sound.

"What?" shouted Gabriella. Troy turned towards her a little surprised. "I was under the impression that w_e_ are going out with _each other_!"

"Gabs," he said. "I meant _before _I met you." This response seemed to satisfy Gabriella, but Sharpay noticed the brunette boy never made direct eye contact with his girlfriend. His hands clenched and unclenched in nervousness.

_Liar_, she thought, but decided against saying it out loud. Even though she felt bad that Troy had lied to her friend, a small bubble of hope seemed to have formed in her chest. Maybe… Maybe…

The game went on, Troy chose Taylor as his personal victim, making her dance to _Wanna Be_, and while she laughed along with the rest as the dark skinned girl pulled her boyfriend up into her freestyle-like jig, her mind was elsewhere. She thought of the way Troy had looked right into her eyes as he answered her question. Ryan had done the same thing before asking her his stupid question. Ryan had also laughed as she blushed, and, as she realized in her reflection, Troy hadn't contributed with the rest.

Maybe…

_Yeah I guess, once or twice_.

Maybe she had a miniscule chance.

----------

----------

**Updating frenzy right now. (I just posted a new story, **_**Fickle**_**.) I hope everyone likes this even though it wasn't very good.**

**As always, please review!**

**-OFsI**


	3. Would You Rather

Game On! Troypay

Old Fiat

Chapter 3: Would You Rather… 

_Troy's Point of View_

"Troy, please stop the car," Gabriella said stiffly. Her voice was hard. I knew there that something was wrong.

I was a little confused about why she sounded she sounded so cold. We had both just had a totally awesome evening at Sharpay's. But I decided not to ask. After pulling off to the side of the road, I turned towards her. "What's up, Gabs?"

She took a deep, shuddery breath, I could see the weird shiny look in her eyes—she was going to cry. Why was she crying?

"What was that with Sharpay?" she said, focusing on the windscreen.

"What do you mean?" I adore Gabriella, but she can be kind of hard to understand at times.

"With that truth or dare game," she said, finally shifting her body in the chair to face me. "I know you were lying."

I opened my mouth to argue, but I couldn't. I had lied. To tell the truth, I hadn't been feeling that certain spark I had had before with Gabriella as of late. I knew she wasn't feeling it either by the way she had been acting as of late. She'd been acting clingier and been a lot more suspicious of my actions.

I don't know why, but I told Gabriella my feelings about this. She just bit her lip and we both stared out the front window.

"So," she started. "Would you rather kiss me or Sharpay right now?"

I turned back towards her, but she continued to look straight ahead. I paused, considering for a moment.

"Sharpay," I finally said, very quietly.

She nodded. "Right." Her voice cracked slightly. She looked back into my eyes again. "Can we stay friends Troy?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I grabbed her hand and we just sat together for a while.

It hurt.

----------

**Sorry that was so short. I just couldn't shove anymore on to it. Sorry!**

**Please read and review! Next chapter is **_**Spin the Bottle**_**. Oh! That game is just a set up for drama in fanfics.**

**-OFsI**


	4. Spin the Bottle

**Game On! Troypay**

Old Fiat

**Chapter 4: Spin the Bottle**

There was a long break in between the next time the large group of friends got together. Nobody really knew how to handle the break up between Troy and Gabriella, including themselves. It took the demands of Ryan that they all to come over to his house for a miniature film festival for the group to get back together.

But they all came. Well, not all of them, but the usual four. Troy actually drove Gabriella and the trip wasn't that awkward. It was kind of fun.

Troy sat in between Sharpay and Gabriella on the couch. Sharpay felt her pulse quicken slightly, but maintained a cool exterior. Not too cool though, she didn't want to become the Ice Princess again. He actually gripped her hand during _The Hills Have Eyes_ and she looked up at him. He was biting his lip and actually looked… scared.

"Hey guys!" she called out, stretching and looking around the room. "We've already watched, like, three films—wanna do something else?"

They all agreed. Most were feeling cramped after _An American In Paris_, _Psycho_ and _The Hitchhikers' Guide To the Galaxy_ so sitting in a different position would be welcome. (Also, a lot of them had begun feeling sick during the fourth film.)

Chad grabbed his glass Coca-Cola bottle (the Evanses had a thing about plastics) and set it on the ground. "It's time for spin-the-bottle!" he called out. Everyone cheered, except Troy who yawned, but didn't object. They got into position in a circle on the carpet.

Chad went first and got Taylor, then Taylor got Ryan… The game went on and Troy wasn't really playing attention, He was looking at Sharpay, who sat at a ninety-degree angle from him. She had saved him from watching one of the goriest films he'd ever seen part of. He guessed she was cute with long blonde hair and her slightly too-large nose. She laughed with Gabriella, who was sitting directly beside him. It was kind of hypnotizing to examine her every movement.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ryan giving one of the loudest groans he had ever heard.

"Come on! I don't want to kiss Troy! Let me spin again!"

Sharpay laughed. "No way! You guys made Taylor kiss Gabriella! Go on Ry."

He sighed and looked at Troy, rather uncomfortable. They both shifted their sitting positions and leaned forward. Troy wondered for a second why he hadn't protested either. Probably boredom. He'd been very bored lately. Their lips lightly brushed and then both quickly sat down amid laughter from their friends.

Troy leaned forward and let his fingertips grip the glass bottle. He twisted his wrist and watched the bottle spin round and round and round until it began to slow down. Himself, Ryan, Chad… it land stopped, pointing towards Sharpay.

Sharpay felt her heart slip up her throat. She had been thinking a lot about it lately and decided she had a crush on Troy. He was sweet, cute and was polite to everyone. Even her, after all her jerkiness of the summer. But even though she liked him, she was sitting next to her best friend who was his ex-girlfriend. He leaned forward, and she didn't, frozen.

"Go on," said Gabriella in a soft voice, so Sharpay pushed herself off the floor and let her lips touch Troy's own.

It was as if something exploded inside Troy's head. He couldn't pull his mouth off of hers, like a washer to a magnet. He deepened the kiss, trying to bring her closer. She responded by moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers wove through his soft brown hair. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him, almost on to his lap.

When they pulled apart, Troy's head was still spinning like the bottle had just a minute before. He looked over at Gabriella. She smiled at him. He turned back towards Sharpay. Her brown eyes sparkled like the fireworks still going off in his mind.

She leaned up again and he bent down, capturing her lips once more.

Gabriella led the group of friends into applause and later that evening Troy saw, out of the corner of his eye, her and Ryan with their arms wrapped around each other.

----------

----------

**Awww… Cute. If anyone cares, I actually this chapter listening to "The Sadder but Wiser Girl" by Robert Preston from **_**The Music Man**_**. You have to hear the song to quite understand but one of the lines is "I cheer and I rave for the virtue I'm too late to save!" XD I totally recommend that movie because it (**_**The Music Man**_**) is awesome. **

**Please review! Twenty-one reviews and only three chapters! Keep it up guys!**

**-OFsI**


	5. Duck, Duck Goose

**Game On! Troypay**

Old Fiat

**Chapter 5: Duck, Duck Goose**

Since that night, Troy and Sharpay had been dating (as had Ryan and Gabriella). It was, as Troy told Sharpay, the first time he had actually enjoyed spin the bottle.

Nearly a year had passed since that time at Sharpay watched Troy stand up on the stage and take his diploma from Principal Matsui, a huge grin on his face. The whole graduation ceremony had been like a game of duck, duck goose in her opinion. It was like the principal was tapping each of there heads saying "Duck, duck…" until finally he would select a 'goose' who climbed up to the stage and took their diploma. (Each of the students, Sharpay noticed, had either a goofy, nervous smile or a blank, serious expression on their face as they approached Principal Matsui. She silently vowed to herself she would have neither, but a perfect, pretty smile instead.)

_Duck, duck, duck…_ she thought as the small, slightly round man ran down his list.

"Ryan Evans," he called. _Goose_, thought Sharpay as her brother rose from his chair and made his way towards the stage. His black robes were a little too long and he tripped once or twice as he marched through the grass. A goofy grin formed over his face as he shook the principal's hand.

Sharpay knew her name would be called next. She took a deep breath and looked around the crowd, wanting to catch the eye of her boyfriend before she went up. _Duck, duck, duck…_ she said to herself as she looked around the sea of heads. She finally saw him at the very back of the crowd with his mom and dad. His mother was crying and he and his father were too concerned with trying to make her stop to look at the stage.

"Sharpay Evans," Principal Matsui's voice boomed over the audience.

Slowly, she got up and to walk to the stage, wishing she had spoken to Troy before the ceremony, but they had both been too busy. Ryan hesitated ever so slightly on his journey to their parents.

"Good luck, sis," he whispered. She smiled at him at him, he grinned back and continued towards the blonde woman and gray-haired man seat near the back.

She climbed up the stage and felt a goofy, nervous smile bloom on her face. She did nothing to stop it though. She saw Troy again at the back, this time their eyes connected. He sent her an encouraging smile and mouthed something, she couldn't tell what, but she kept smiling nervously.

Later, she asked Troy what he had mouthed.

"Break a leg," he said and kissed her. "So that I can take care of you the rest of the summer."

She laughed and kissed him again.

----------

----------

Currently Listening: "Promise" by Vanessa Hudgens from her album _V_.

----------

**So this took about an hour… Awesome! Sorry it's kind of short. I hope you all liked it anyway. Review, please!**

**-OFsI**


	6. Would You Rather Reprise

**Game On! Troypay**

Old Fiat

**Chapter 6: Would You Rather… (Reprise)**

_Sharpay's Point of View_

It was weird being in New York without anyone during December without anyone, but I didn't have anyone there with me that year. It was even weirder to make plans for spending Hanukkah alone. (Not that I had much choice seeing as Ryan and Gabriella had gone home to Albuquerque for the holidays.) Usually me and Ryan ate at our favorite restaurants all eight days, but _obviously_ that couldn't happen. I actually would've gone home, but I had a string of performances throughout most of the month and couldn't leave the city.

Basically, Ryan and Gabriella went home leaving me in New York, alone, for Hanukkah.

Not that I wouldn't talk to anyone during the holidays. Troy would definitely call throughout the week, but he called me everyday-all year, so that wouldn't be much of a change. Ryan would probably text me every fifteen minutes, but he also (weirdly enough) did that normally too.

I wished I could go home. I heard that Chad was holding a Christmas/various winter holiday party that I could've gone to. But I couldn't and that was that. All I could hope for were phone calls and presents. Yay…

It was the evening of December fourth. I remember that moment distinctly. That day was the start of Hanukkah and at six o'clock PM I had just reentered my apartment—a fabulous penthouse that me and Ryan had decorated together and where Gabriella also lived, under my surveillance for the sake of Ryan's relationship with our mother—and was hanging up my thick wool coat when the phone rang.

I picked it up and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Troy._"

I giggled and held the portable telephone up to my ear with my shoulder.

"How's it going in Albuquerque?"

"_Oh, you know. Nobody's dead yet_," he laughed.

I laughed too and made my way to the kitchen to make myself some instant ramen. We always try to keep our stock of it high just in case our favorite pizza joint goes out of business.

"Seriously, has Ryan arrived yet?"

He paused a moment before saying. "_I think so. I'm not really sure._"

"Hmm…" I said, dumping the stiff noodles into the pot of water and adding the flavored powder.

"_Shar, wanna play a game?_"

"Okay," I said. We always played games over the phone. "What game?"

"_Would you rather_," he said. I groaned. I had hated that game since… I found out its existence.

"Fine," I said grumpily, wanting to talk to someone.

"_Okay,_" he started. "_Would you rather spend Hanukkah in New York or Albuquerque?_"

"That's your question?" I spluttered indignantly.

"_What's your answer?_"

"Albuquerque, duh!"

He laughed at my annoyed tone. "_Your turn._"

"Alright… um…" I stalled, glancing under the pot lid. "Would you rather… watch _A Walk To Remember_ or _The Fellowship of the Ring_ for the rest of your life?"

"_Ohhh… Probably _The Fellowship of the Ring_ so I wouldn't be asleep for the rest of my life._"

I made a noise of disbelief.

"Way to insult one of my favorite movies."

"_Shar, you told me once that was one of your _least_ favorite movies._"

"Whatever!" I said, annoyed. "It's your turn. Go."

"_Would you rather marry David Cassidy or Donny Osmond?_"

"Who?"

And so our stupid game went on. The questions were slowly getting more and more random until Troy's tenth turn.

"_Alright! Since you refuse to choose neither Luke Skywalker nor Han Solo, I get to ask you five questions in a row._"

"Since when is that a rule?"

"_Since… five seconds ago. Come on_," I heard him take a deep breath. "_Question one, who would you rather be a surprise audience member at one of your performances; the incredible basketball star Troy Bolton or singing sensation Justin Timberlake?_"

I pretended to think about it for a second.

"Troy Bolton, since I know he can also sing and will kiss me after I perform," I said, giggling slightly at the end.

"_Thank you!_" he said happily. "_Now, would you rather have Troy Bolton kiss you and give you roses or have him make out with you and carry you home?_"

"Kiss and roses," I said instantly. "Then we can go home and make out."

He put on a fake scolding voice. "_No public make outs? I'm surprised at you. Anyway, would you rather have dinner out with Troy Bolton or share a meal at home?_"

This one actually took me a while, but, as I checked the ramen once more, I decided on a meal at home, since dinners out were me and Ryan's thing.

I poured the noodles into a bowl and Troy stated his next question.

"_Would you rather stay in the kitchen or go to your door and get your first Hanukkah present?_"

Now this seriously creeped me out because I hadn't told him I was in the kitchen. Maybe he had guessed. And what was that about a Hanukkah present?

"Did you send your present so it would arrive today?" I asked, walking through the pent house and finally reaching the front door.

"_In a way,_" he said, but it didn't seem to just be coming from the phone. It seemed to be coming from…

The door.

I dropped the phone and flung open the apartment door. There stood Troy, smiling and wearing a beautiful suit. He'd gotten his hair cut since I'd seen him this summer, but he looked just as handsome. He was still holding his cell phone and next to him were a black, roll-a-long suitcase and a large paper shopping bag.

I screamed and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my lips against his.

We spent the rest of week together in the penthouse—in different rooms due to Ryan's commands. We gave each other gifts each morning. Most of them were fairly predictable; high heels, books, clothes—the kind of stuff Troy usually bought me. But on the last day we both came into the kitchen slightly nervous. That day was my final performance, but that wasn't the only reason for my apprehension. I had bought Troy a very special gift quite some time ago.

He came in looking slightly ill. His face was pale and his hands shook as he poured himself coffee.

I took a deep breath and turned towards him.

"Ready for your present?"

He nodded and we started the countdown. (We actually started doing this back in high school so we could give our gifts perfectly in sync.)

"Three," I said plainly and the moment the word came out of my mouth I began doubting myself even more than before. Maybe Troy considered this kind of action pushy and cliché. But I was pushy. I wasn't going to stand around waiting for him, but if he turned me down…

"Two," he said, smiling shakily at me.

I squeezed the box behind my back to release my tension. It helped.

"One," we said and simultaneous dropped to one knee and each held out a small box.

I fell back on to my bum and he fell to his side. We each grabbed the box from the other and opened them.

Inside mine was a small platinum ring with a cluster of diamonds in the center. They twinkled at me from inside their red velvet case. I knew Troy was glazing at the simple silver and gold (melted together, it's beautiful.) ring inside the navy blue box. It had one very small diamond in the center. He looked hypnotized.

And then he burst out laughing.

I joined in, giggling nervously at first but slowly letting the laughter flow out of my mouth. It was several minutes before either of us spoke. Troy gasped for breath and whipped at his eyes. My chest heaved as I tried to re-inflate my lungs.

"That's what happens when a basketball ex-captain and playmaker goes out with a slightly domineering actress," he said looking at the blue box again.

"We're both so horribly pushy," I said and slipped on my ring. I was worried that Troy hadn't put on his, but since he'd proposed to me, I wasn't that concerned.

"And both so obsessed with being the boss of the relationship," he finally put on the ring and pulled me into a tight hug.

"And _would you rather_," I said into his ear and he laughed again.

----------

----------

**Sorry this is so tacky and cliché. I thought this chapter would turn out a lot better than this… Oh well. I hope reprises are allowed.**

**Please review!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**


	7. Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Game On! Troypay**

Old Fiat

**Chapter 7: Seven Minutes In Heaven**

Sharpay could remember the first time she played seven minutes in heaven. It was during seventh grade and she'd gotten another girl named Heather. All she and Heather had done was stand around in the closet, but they'd gotten in a fight, messing up Sharpay's hair and lipstick. For the rest of the year Sharpay was considered a lesbian (though, for some reason, Heather wasn't thought of as homosexual.) by all of her classmates except Ryan. Thankfully, they moved to Albuquerque the next year so she didn't have to face them another year.

Troy could remember the first time he played seven minutes in heaven. It was during his freshmen year and he'd gotten a very busty blonde girl the same age as him. They'd begun going out afterwards. She cheated on him and broke up with him in front of the entire school. In the process she reveled that he had refused to have sex with her and that he was a virgin, earning him the title of 'the virgin king' until he got on the varsity basketball team, at which point everyone 'forgot'.

Needless to say, neither of them had good memories of seven minutes in heaven. It was more like seven minutes in hell and a year of humiliation.

Despite this, during the wedding reception, Troy pulled Sharpay towards a supply closet.

"Come on," he said, a mischievous grin on his face. "I've already finished eating and the dancing doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

Sharpay laughed and let him drag her. "But I haven't!"

"Do you really want to put on weight?"

He pushed her into the closet and shut the door. Sharpay pulled the light cord, illuminating the word of cleaning fluid, mops and utility brooms. She gave him a look.

"I want to finish eating, we can't stay in here long," she said in a very commanding tone.

"Yes, _General Evans_," he said. "Only fifteen minutes."

She gave him a look. "Five."

"Thirteen?"

"Five."

"Ten?"

"Five."

"Nine?"

"Five, Troy!"

He sighed, but then grinned. "How about seven? You know, like seven minutes in heaven?"

She groaned. "I hate that game."

He smiled. "Me too."

"Fine," she said, half laughing. "Seven minutes. Set your watch."

After setting his watch to go off at the designated time, Troy pulled Sharpay into a kiss. She giggled and kissed him back, pressing her hands on his chest. She prayed they wouldn't knock over one of the bottles of cleaning fluid. Her bridesmaid dress was very expensive. Plus, Ryan would kill her if she messed up any of his and Gabriella's wedding photos with a bleached piece of silk and organza.

It seemed as though it had only been seconds when Troy's watched beeped. He sighed and pulled her away from him, her cheeks flushed and her hair a little less than perfect. He was sure he probably looked a lot more of a mess.

"Feeling fabulous?" he asked, whipping lipstick off of his mouth.

"Absolutely!" she said fixing her hair in the reflection of a bucket that sat on one of the shelves. "I'm still hungry though."

He laughed and they climbed out of the closet again after assuring the other that they looked perfect. Ryan gave them a sideways look when they returned to the dining table, but didn't ask them anything.

_Fabulous_, thought Sharpay as Ryan spun his mother across the dance floor. _Devine…_

"Troy, let's dance," she said, pulling him out of his chair.

"I'm too lazy…" he said in a whiney voice. "Unless you want to make out."

"Come on," she said, leading him out on to the polished wooden surface. "We'll only dance for seven minutes."

"Seriously?" asked Troy, chuckling. "Maybe we should time our own wedding, make the ceremony only last seven minutes."

"Are you really thinking about _our_ wedding right now?" Sharpay asked, grabbing his hand and placing in on her waist.

"It happens in two weeks, Sharpay. Why couldn't we have a double wedding with Ryan and Gabi?"

She rolled her eyes. "That would be so tacky, Troy! Stuff like that is left for Jane Austen novels and stuff like that. I don't know _one person_ who had a double wedding."

"True," he said with a shrug and left his arm to spin her. "But I do love _Pride and Prejudice_."

She burst into hysterical laughter, but managed to keep dancing. "God, you can be so gay sometimes."

"Oh come on," he said with another dazzling smile. "You know you like my metro moments."

"No, actually, I was quite unaware," she said, forcing him into a spin. "But they are quite endearing."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See?"

"Shut up. Ryan's starting to glare."

"Look! Gabi is too!"

"Shut up!"

They remained silent until they ran off to the supply closet once more.

----------

_**THE END**_

----------

----------

**Ugh… I don't like the way this turned out. It's so… quick and so awkward… ::sighs:: Ah well. I'm sorry if you guys thought these were awful. I don't like most of them. Oh well.**

**Please review!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**


End file.
